1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a devices and methods for detecting leaks of mixtures of liquids and gases.
2. The Related Art
Pipelines and pressurized vessels are often used to contain or convey mixtures of gases and liquids between two or more locations. The loss of fluids through leaks along such pipelines or pressurized vessels can impose financial losses, contaminate the environment and/or create hazardous conditions. Thus, it is desirable to quickly and efficiently identify when such leaks occur. The present disclosure addresses the need effectively identify these deleterious events.